Albus, there's something I need to tell you
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: After a trip to see Poppy, there is something Albus needs to know.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the shoes on my feet. All the characters in the Harry Potter universe instead belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A:N: I meant to post this story the other day, but it wasn't finished in time. In America Sunday was father's day, and I decided Albus should get to partake in this fine idea. I didn't know if Britain also had a father's day, so I changed my story slightly. I would like to wish a belated happy father's day to all the dad's out there. Now on with the story.  
  
_Albus, there's something I need to tell you...  
_  
This was the third morning in a row that Minerva woke up nauseous, and it was starting to get old. Minerva wiped her mouth as she got off the floor, still shaking from the violence of her retching. A pair of warm arms reached around her middle, steading her. Minerva leaned back into the solid warmth that was her husband. She and Albus had been married for a little over a year now, but had known each other since she was a student. For forty years they had been the best of friends, and each loved the other in silence. That was until their friends intervened and showed them the error of their ways.  
Minerva sighed as Albus' large hands rubbed against her stomach soothingly, helping to sooth the unbearable churning. "Is it still no better Minerva? Perhaps you should go and see Poppy." Minerva could hear the worry in his voice, and it touched her. She turned in his arms and rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking peace in the steady beat of his heart. "It's nothing Albus; I probably just caught the flu. I'll be fine in a few days. Really, there's no need to worry about me." Albus looked skeptical, but knew better than to press his wife. It was too early in the morning for an argument. He nodded and helped her back into their bedroom. Albus placed her in her favorite chair and sat next to her.  
"Perhaps it would be better for you to skip breakfast in the Great Hall this morning. I know you like to pretend you have no weaknesses, but you've had to get up from the table both mornings now. Perhaps you should stay here and have some tea and toast. It would be light, and you could still make it for your classes later." Minerva loved her husband dearly, but he could be rather over protective of her. It seemed now was one of those moments. "If it will make you happy Albus, than I will eat here, but really I am quite alright. Now you had better go, or you will miss breakfast and it would be suspicious if we were both absent, don't you think?"  
Albus flashed his wife a look of frustration and started toward the door, but before he left their chambers he turned. "I'm going, but please Minerva, if it gets any worse at all, tell me you will go to see Poppy. Promise me?" "I promise Albus, now go." Minerva slumped back into her chair as the door closed with a loud click. She hated having Albus cross with her, but he wouldn't leave her alone. The churning in her stomach had returned, and she barley made it to the bathroom before her stomach betrayed her once again.  
Minerva slowly made her way toward the Transfiguration classroom. She had been so tired lately, and her stomach wasn't helping matters. Class began, but Minerva could sense that students weren't paying attention to what she was saying. They were all looking at her oddly. She had felt off through the entire lesson, and more than once had to stop to control her stomach, bringing the memory of Albus' warm hands to the forefront of her mind. She knew she couldn't do it anymore. "Class dismissed. I want a three foot essay on the uses for this transformation on my desk next lesson." As the last student filed out of the classroom, Minerva allowed her control to slip. She leaned heavily on her desk as the room around her began to spin. Perhaps it was time to visit Poppy. Minerva knew very well she wouldn't be able to complete her duties in this state.  
The walk to the Hospital Wing found Minerva leaning against the wall for support and an arm encircling her abdomen. Poppy Pomfrey was restocking her shelves as Minerva made her way into the wing, and Poppy immediately knew something was wrong. Minerva was notorious amongst the staff for avoiding the Hospital Wing at all costs. "Minerva, what's wrong?" Minerva sat heavily on the nearest bed and flopped backward against the pillow. The walk to the wing had taken a lot out of her.  
Minerva was ghost white and her entire body was shaking. "Poppy I don't know what's happening. I've been ill for the past few days. I don't seem to be able to shake it." Poppy looked at her friend for a moment and thought she knew what it was, but she had to be sure. She examined her friend and watched in slight awe as the silver thread that had been circling her stomach turn a bright purple. "I see," was all Minerva heard as Poppy bustled toward her supply cabinet.  
She came back holding several vile looking potions, and placed each of them on the small table next to Minerva's bed. "I want you to drink each of these before you leave here today Minerva, no arguments. You also need to start taking better care of yourself. No more of these sleepless nights trying to get work done, and no more missed meals. Your body has to care for two people now. Minerva, your two months pregnant." Poppy watched with mild amusement at the confused look in Minerva's eyes; Poppy knew it was a shock, but the look on Minerva's face was priceless. "Pregnant, but how?" "Minerva, if you have to ask how, than you and I really need to sit down and have a small chat." Poppy's smile grew as a faint blush spread across Minerva's neck. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Albus and I always assumed we were too old to become parents. Neither of us are in our primes anymore."  
It always amazed Poppy, and the rest of the staff, that Minerva could never see the extent of her powers. She practically radiated it, not unlike her husband. "Minerva, you and Albus are probably the most powerful wizard and witch on the planet. There is no reason that you won't both live to see well over two hundred, perhaps more for Albus. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to have children. In fact I would have been surprised if you hadn't. I mean, the way you two hang all over each other when you think no one is looking. It's adorable, when both of you are together the amount of tension between you is tangible."Minerva's blush deepened at Poppy's words, and just then the light flashed in her eyes. Minerva just sat for a moment, thinking. "A baby, we're going to have a baby."  
She was going to give Albus what he always wanted. She knew he always wanted a child of his own, and now, he would have one. "Poppy, how do I tell Albus? He's going to be so happy, but no one knows we're married." Poppy hadn't thought of that small detail. It was true, their marriage had been kept secret, even after Voldemorts demise last fall. "Just tell him Minerva; and be prepared to be fixated on for the next nine months. You know how your husband can get."  
The two continued to talk for some time, until Minerva had to leave for her next class. "Now Minerva, I want you back here once a week for check ups; don't make me tell Albus you're ignoring me." "I know Poppy; don't worry I will be here, as ordered."  
The rest of the morning and afternoon crept by for Minerva. She still had no idea how she was going to tell Albus. In truth she was still digesting the information herself. After her meeting with Poppy, Minerva had attempted to remember two months prior. She and Albus had attended a Ministry function over the Christmas holidays in celebration of Voldemorts defeat. They had been rather bored with the event and had snuck off to create a little entertainment of their own. A smile and blush spread across Minerva's face at the memory. It had been a rather entertaining evening. She caught herself more than once placing a hand on the almost imperceptible swell of her stomach as a small smile graced her normally stern lips. Images of she and Albus holding a small bundle in her arms played across her mind.  
Dinner finally arrived, and, thanks to the potions Poppy had given her, Minerva felt up to attending the meal. She arrived and took her seat next to Albus, gifting him with a rare smile. Albus returned the gesture and leaned toward her, gently squeezing her hand under the table. "Minerva you certainly seem to be feeling better. I'm glad." Minerva didn't know how she would contain the anticipation that was building inside of her. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him the news, but she knew it would have to wait until after dinner. "I am much better Albus. I went to see Poppy as you suggested, and she gave me something for my stomach." She caught the worried look in his eyes as she explained and hastily added, "It is nothing to worry about Albus, but you and I need to talk tonight. I'll explain everything then." Albus' twinkle had returned, tempered by a slight curiosity. "Until tonight than my dear. Until than."  
Dinner passed with little incident as both Minerva and Albus engaged in conversation with those around them, never releasing the hand of the other. As dinner ended Minerva needed to patrol for errant students. Albus had several lengthy requests from the great oaf, Minister Fudge, that needed to attended to that evening, so it wasn't until around nine o'clock that evening that they found themselves together in their chambers.  
Minerva had arrived first and set about setting the atmosphere to her liking. She stoked the fire to all its blazing glory, and set out two mugs of his favorite hot chocolate. When Albus arrived he knew something was different. Minerva sat on their sofa, looking at him with love, but also slight anxiety. Albus was starting to get worried; Minerva wasn't an anxious person, so whatever Poppy told her must have been big. He approached her and took her extended hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the sofa.  
Minerva looked down to their entwined hands and took a deep breath. Never looking up she began to speak. "I went to see Poppy today, and I found out why I've been so sick the last few days." She took one of his hands and placed it gently on her stomach, covering it with her own, and Albus thought he could feel a slight swell beneath his hand. "Albus, we're going to have a baby." Albus just stared at her for a moment, speechless.  
Minerva looked up at his lack of reaction; she was starting to get nervous. Surly he was happy. "Albus..Albus please say something." Her word rang inside his ears, "a baby." A sense of giddy excitement and love swelled up inside of him. Minerva was completely unprepared to be pulled up and into his arms. Her heart sang with relief at the ring of his laughter in the air. Her own joined his as he lifted her into his arms and began spinning around the room. "Albus put me down. I'm starting to get dizzy."  
Albus set her on the ground and pulled her, instead, into a heated kiss, which she gladly accepted. Every time kissing him was like the first, but the sheer happiness permeating the air around them seemed to add a magic all its own to the moment. Albus pulled away and looked down into her eyes, shining from unshed tears of joy and laughter. "We're really having a baby? One of our very own?" Minerva just smiled at the look of slight awe and disbelief on his face. "Yes Albus, one of our very own. Poppy wants to see us sometime this week to set up a visitation schedule."  
Albus just smiled as he traced her jaw with his finger. "I love you Minerva. So very much." He leaned down and recaptured her lips, sending a tingle down her spine. Minerva responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was some time before they fell asleep that evening, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
_7 months later._  
A wail filled the Hospital wing and Albus' head shot up at the sound. It had been nine hours, and not a sound had been heard. Albus stood as Poppy came into the waiting area looking tired, but happy. "You can come in now Albus; she's waiting for you." Albus nodded as he walked past her and into the ward. Minerva was lying in the bed, and she looked exhausted. She looked up as he approached, and offered him a small, tired smile. Her arms shifted slightly and he could see the baby. A head of ebony hair stood out from the white blanket, but what captured his attention were the eyes. They were his shade of sky blue, but were Minerva's shape. Albus was entranced. Minerva's quiet voice broke through his reverie. "Why don't you come and say hello to your son, Papa." 


End file.
